Sapient Species
This article is to describe the various races of anthropomorphic animals in the Prime Universe. It does not include humans. Notice 1: This list includes many races, but may not be complete. Notice 2: In this article, the Anthropomorphic versions of an animal are referred to using capital letters (e.g., 'Duck'), while the usual animal versions are referred to using lowercase letters (e.g., 'duck'). Birds Waterfowl/Seabirds -Ducks (see Anthropomorphic Duck) -Coots Coots are similar to Ducks, except for a more pointed beak and "floating eyes" (eyes that are not connected to the beak). They have webbed feet. Example character: Cornelius Coot -Loons Loons have the same beak shape and height of Ducks, but floating eyes. They have webbed feet. Example: Lulubelle Loon -Grebes Grebes have a rounded/oval head and a pointed beak that curves downward, and floating eyes. They are about the height of Anthropomorphic Dogs. They have human-like feet. Example: Gretchen Grebe -Geese Geese have a tall, rounded, oval head and long neck, with a short, pointed beak and floating eyes. Their height can vary from Duck-height, to Dog-height, to much smaller than Ducks. They have webbed feet. Example: Gus Goose -Gadwalls Gadwalls have an angular, pointed beak and floating eyes. They are Duck-height. They (presumably) have webbed feet. (note: real gadwalls are, in fact, a type of duck, however, it is unknown if this is true of anthropomorphic gadwalls) Example: Gertrude Gadwall -Albatrosses Albatrosses are tall, and usually have a long beak and floating eyes. They can have human-like or webbed feet. Example: Will Orwight -Pelicans Pelicans are usually taller than Ducks, although it is unclear how much taller. They are white, have small, rounded heads, large, rounded bills, and webbed feet, and presumably have floating eyes, because Duck/Pelican hybrids can have floating eyes. Example: No example of a pure Pelican character is known to exist, but ''Papudo Duck ''is part Pelican -Seagulls Seagulls are about Duck-height. They are white, have round/oval heads, large bushy sideburns, a long, curved, seagull-like beak, webbed feet, and may have floating eyes. They have feather-tails and bushy feathers around the top of their legs. Example: Tad Other Birds -Cockatoos Cockatoos look identical to Grebes. They have also been called Chickens (although most Chickens look very different (see "Chickens" below)) and Cranes. Example: Gyro Gearloose -Penguins Penguins are about Duck-height. They look mostly like normal penguins. They have webbed feet. -Owls Owls are about Dog-height. They look mostly like normal owls. They have talons and floating eyes. Example: Judge Owl -Parrots Parrots are about Duck-height. They are usually green, with a short, curved, rounded beak. They have two-toed feet and connected eyes. Example: José Carioca -Chickens Chickens are about Duck-height. They are usually brown, but can be white, with a short, curved, pointed beak. They can have two-toed feet, three-toed feet or human-like feet, and have connected eyes. Example: Clara Cluck -Eagles Eagles are usually about Duck-height. They can be brown or white, and, in fact, their feathers often change colors throughout their lives. They have human-like feet and connected eyes. Example: Evil Emil Eagle -Pigeons Pigeons are usually about Dog-height. They have curved, pointed beaks that are a medium length between that of Ducks and Grebes, rounded heads, and long necks. They can be white or gray, and have human-like feet and floating eyes. Example: Phineas McGuffin -Ostrich Ostriches are about Dog-height, with a long neck and legs, two-toed feet, wing-like arms and hands with feather-like fingers, a Duck-like beak, connected eyes, and a long feathery tail. They have white-ish pink feathers, except on their arms, where they are purple, and gray legs. Example: Lady Kay Mammals -Dogs Dogs are usually about human-, Grebe-, Cockatoo-, and Owl-height. "Purebred" anthropomorphic dogs have fur covering their body and a fully dog-like head (though with a human-like range of expressions), and tend to resemble specific breeds of dogs. Dognoses, presumed to actually have some human ancestry down the line (though are usually considered "anthropomorphic dogs") far outnumber "purebreds", and have human-like skin; their skulls range anywhere from quite canine still, to virtually indistinguishable from humans save for their black or reddish dognoses, and (in some cases) their drooping ears. Both types of anthropomorphic dogs have human-like feet. Example: Dog: Goofy Dognose: Beagle Boys -Pigs Pigs are usually about Dog-height, although they can be about Duck-height. They have rounded heads and a snout-like nose. Their ears are usually human-like. They are usually beige or pink. They have human-like feet. Example: Mayor Hogwilde -Sheep Sheep usually have Dog-like heads pointed noses and long ears or no ears. They can be covered in red or black wool, with beige skin. They have cloven hoof-like hands. They have human-like feet. -Walrus Walruses are about Dog-height. They have walrus-like heads, and human-like feet. They can be brown or gray. Example: Walrus Judge -Moose Moose can be as tall or slightly taller than Dog-height. They have moose-like heads, and human-like feet. -Mice Mice are about Duck-height. They have upturned nose bridges with Dog-like noses on top and rounded ears. They have mostly black fur, and can have white or beige faces. They have human-like feet and long, thin tails. Example: Mickey Mouse -Rats Rats are about Dog-height. They usually have long, sometimes-curved nose bridges with Dog-like noses on them, although they can have shorter nose bridges. They can have black or beige fur, with white or beige faces, and rounded ears. They have human-like feet. Example: Sylvester Shyster -Cows Cows have long, rounded faces. They also have horns. They have black fur with white or beige faces, and oval-shaped, rounded ears. They have cloven hoof-like feet. Example: Clarabelle Cow -Horses Horses have long, rounded faces. They have black or brown fur with white or beige faces, and oval shaped, rounded ears or long, dog-like ears. They have cloven hoof-like feet. Example: Horace Horsecollar -Cats Cats can be Dog-height or slightly taller than Mouse-height. They can have pointed or rounded ears. They have broad, rounded faces, large chins, and Dog-like noses. They have long tails and human-like feet. They have black fur and white or beige faces. Example: Kat Nipp -Goats Goats have long, pointed faces. They also have horns. They have black or gray fur with white or beige faces, and pointed ears. They have cloven hoof-like feet. Example: Gideon Goat -Bears Bears are about Dog-height. They have bear-like faces, long nose bridges with dog-like noses on the end of them, and rounded ears. They have human-like feet. Example: Al Aggrand -Gorillas Gorillas are about Dog-height. They tend to look mostly exactly like gorillas. They have human-like feet and brown fur with white or beige faces. -Weasels Weasels usually have brown or black fur and long, Rat-like noses. They tend to look like Bears, Rats, and Cats. They have rounded or long ears, human-like feet, brown, black, or beige faces. -Raccoons Raccoons look quite a bit like raccoons standing upon two legs, with more human-like eyes and a dognose-like nose. Example: Bo Dilly Amphibians Frogs/Toads Frogs range from being shorter than a Duck to about Dog-height. They have frog-like heads and human-like feet. They are completely green. Example: Ribbit Hybrids -Duck/Coot Can have Duck-like beaks and connected eyes (such as Grandma Duck), or Coot-like beaks and floating eyes (such as Casey Coot), or beaks that are halfway between a Duck's and a Coot's and floating eyes (such as Clinton Coot). Example: Casey Coot -Duck/Loon Duck-like beaks, floating or connected eyes. Example: Fethry Duck -Coot/Grebe Duck-like form, long, curved, pointed beaks, long necks, small heads, connected eyes (variations may have somewhat shorter beaks with floating eyes). Example: Cuthbert Coot, Fanny Coot -Duck/Goose Duck-like form, long, pointed, upward-curving beak, floating eyes Example: Gladstone Gander -Coot/Gadwall Pointed or Duck-like beak, floating or connected eyes. Example: Elvira Duck -Dog/Pig Dog-like nose and ears, Pig-like head and snout, human-like feet. -Duck/Dog See Anthropomorphic Duck. -Duck/Human Duck-like form, about Dog-height, human-like ears, Duck-like beak. -Duck/Pelican Slightly taller than Ducks, white, small, rounded heads, large, rounded bills, webbed feet. Category:Lists Category:Species Category:Essays and Studies Category:Characters by Species Category:Sapient Species